The present disclosure relates to data communications, and more specifically, to manage data communication traffic in a computer network during periods of temporary data traffic spikes.
The field of data communications includes exchanging data between disparate computer systems and computer networks interconnected by a network architecture. A network architecture may include network routing devices that route data packets through and/or between computer networks. Network architectures may also include communications links which form the physical channels for conducting the data packets over the network. A network routing device may receive data packets from a computer system or network via communication link coupled to an input interface and route the received data packets to other computer systems or networks via a second communication link coupled to an output interface.